


Miracles Are Everywhere

by ChassidyPostert80



Series: Miracles are Everywhere [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Spanking, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: Dean and Sam return from a hunt to find Amara waiting for them with a change of heart. After reuniting her with her brother, the Winchesters are offered a gift; the thing they desire most in the world. Will this be the happy ending they never dreamed possible?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Miracles are Everywhere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564144
Kudos: 96





	1. A Light in the Darkness

“Freakin’ werewolves.” Dean Winchester muttered, dropping their duffels at the door so that he could help Sam down the stairs. “Freakin’ witches.” Sam just grunted. The boys had caught a case forty-five minutes outside of Lebanon. Four dead, hearts missing, could only mean that a werewolf had set up shop in the Winchester’s back yard. It should have been simple, but when was that ever their luck. Turned out the hairball had a witchy girlfriend; double the monsters, double the fun. They’d gotten the win, but had to take a lot of punishment to do it. That damned witch had made her werewolf almost invincible. She’d thrown Dean around a hell of a lot before he could finally gank her and break the spell. By the time he found Sam the wolf was dead, but had left his mark. A deep red angry gash could be seen through the torn jeans on his right leg. So despite his dislocated shoulder and concussion, he was half carrying his huge moose of a baby brother down the stairs. All he wanted was to stitch Sam up and take a shower.

And for Cass to be there, the thought came unbidden. Damn, he’d been having it a lot lately. It wasn’t just because he could heal them or help with hunts, Dean missed his best friend. He’d begun to admit to himself that it was even more than that though. Seeing Lucifer parade around in his meat suit sure didn’t help. He was pulled from his internal musings by a tapping sound that echoed through the room.

“What the hell is that?” He asked.

“Dean!” Sam’s voice was panicked as he nodded towards the center of the room.

There, sitting on one of their library tables tapping her nails against the polished wood, was Amara. Dean’s heart sank. Every weapon they had was at the top of the stairs, but even if he had them, he wasn’t sure he would be able to use them. Instinctively he moved between her and his brother.

“I’ve missed you Dean.” She said.

“Yeah, well the feeling’s not mutual.” He spat. Why did Chuck hate him, he wondered. After spending a hellish three weeks of screaming matches and slammed doors, Chuck decided he and Lucifer needed a different approach. “Be back soon.” He’d said and they’d disappeared. Now here he and Sam stood staring down Amara; no weapons, no backup. This was the definition of screwed.

“Don’t be afraid Dean. I would never hurt you. I was hoping you’d help me.” She said. “Please sit with me.” Amara moved to one of the chairs. 

“We’ll pass, thanks.” Came Dean’s reply.

“This is important. You’ve worked so hard, so many times, to save this world. Don’t you want to do it one last time.” She asked.

“So what? If I go with you, you’ll stop all this?”

“No Dean.” She began.

“Then what?” He interrupted.

“Please just hear me out.”

“We’ll listen Amara.” Sam interjected.

“Thank you Sam.” She smiled at him. “Will you sit?”

“Might as well.” Dean sneered. “I guess you could take us out just as easily standing.”

“Dean.” Sam admonished.

“Whatever.” Dean said ignoring his classic bitchface. “Talk Amara.”

“Look. I know I’ve done things that I now realize are terrible and they are things I can’t undo. I realize I was so very wrong.” She put her head down in shame and seemed to be searching for the right words. “I was obsessed with you Dean. I know you love this place, so I tried to see it through your eyes. And when I really looked, past all the corruption and hate and murder, I couldn’t believe what I saw.” She sighed and offered Dean a half smile before she continued. “What my brother made is truly incredible, it’s more than I ever could have imagined. I understand why you love it.” Amara looked at the brothers, her voice softer and filled with regret when she spoke again. “He has made so many worlds and I destroyed them all. I destroyed them because I was jealous. I couldn’t understand why he needed more than just the two of us, but now I do. I saw a spark here of the light and purity that only my brother possesses. I saw true goodness. Using the best parts of himself, he created something beautiful.” She paused again, smiling to herself. The Winchesters set in stunned silence. “I met a new mother in the park. Her baby wouldn’t stop crying no matter what the poor woman did. She asked if I had children. I said I couldn’t imagine why someone would go through all that trouble on purpose. Her answer finally made my brother’s need to create make sense. It upsets me that I almost ended his beautiful creation.” She looked again at the boys, trying to gauge their reactions; Sam looked sympathetic, Dean not so much.

“So where’s the part where you need our help?” Dean was skeptical. “You decided not to smash up your brother’s toys, which is awesome by the way, but what do you need us for?” 

“I want to talk to my brother and I know you’ve been in contact with him. I can feel him here. I want to tell him that I understand, that I forgive him and that I’m sorry.” Amara paused to collect herself. “Uncle Crowley used to tell me stories about the two of you. I want a relationship with my brother like the one you have with yours.”

“Well I’m glad you want to make nice, but Chuck took off again. Sorry.” Dean’s sarcastic tone made Sam jab his elbow into his stomach. “Ouch. What the hell man?”

“Dean do you think you could be a little less you right now?” Sam asked, bitch face firmly in place.

“No. This is probably some kind of damn trap.”

“Dean.” Amara’s eyes filled with tears pleading with him to believe what she was saying. “I swear to you on our bond that my words and intentions are sincere.”

“Amara?” Came a familiar voice from behind them. Startled, Dean jumped from his seat sending it clattering to the floor. Sam and Amara got up much more gracefully.

“Brother.” Her voice was almost a whisper. “It’s been so long.”

“Too long sister.” Chuck looked at her fondly. “Was all that true Amara? Is that really how you feel?”

“Yes. Yes! I just want us to be a family again.” The distance between them disappeared and as they embraced a sense of complete calm encompassed the room and, unbeknownst to the boys, the entire world. It was quite a few minutes of I’m sorry, I love you and please forgive me mumbled through happy tears before the deities seemed to remember the Winchesters and Lucifer were still in the room, looking on in awe. 

“What can I say boys, you’ve done it again.” Chuck smiled broadly like a proud parent. With a snap of his fingers, instantly every ache and pain the boys had vanished and a sigh escaped Dean’s lips as relief washed over him. “I’m really going to have to think of some special way to thank you.”

“How about you stick around and keep everything from going to shit all the time?” Dean had never been one to mince words. 

“Oh I plan on it Dean. I’m back for good. I’ll make everything right again.” He grabbed Amara’s hand. “Now that I have my sister, anything is possible.”

“So you’re just going to fix everything? What does that even mean?” Sam spoke up.

“It means, Sam, that you boys can take a vacation, a well deserved vacation.” Chuck smiled and repeated. “I’ll take care of everything.” 

“How?” Dean questioned Chuck like he had every right to.

“How what?”

“How are you going to ‘take care of things’?” He even used Cass’s air quotes. 

“Well,” Chuck said smugly. “I am god, so there’s that.”

“He’s got a good point Dean.” Sam said to his brother.

“Thank you Sam.” Dean replied sarcastically. “I know he has a good point.” He could feel Amara’s eyes on him and turned to look at her.

“I want to give you a gift Dean. You’ve given me the thing I desired most and now I want to do the same for you.”

“Lucifer.” Chuck called and the Winchesters were surprised to see him obey without question or attitude. “I want you to return to Heaven and tell all who remain of my return.”

“Of course Father.” Dean’s heart broke in half. Amara said she was giving him what he wanted most and what he wanted was Cass back; so why was Chuck sending him away? Dean wanted to cry, to punch someone, to rail against them until they returned his Cass. He opened his mouth to tell Chuck where to shove it when Amara pulled Lucifer from Cass’s body and he crumpled to the ground. 

“Cass!” Dean was at his side in an instant. “Cass, are you okay?”  
"Dean.” The gravelly tone causing Dean to breathe a sigh of relief. Chuck knelt beside them, taking Castiel’s hand. “Father?” Cass tilted his head in confusion, a gesture that always tugged at Dean’s heart. 

“He’s better than okay.” Chuck smiled at his son, helped him stand, then touched the center of his forehead with two fingers. 

With a crash of what seemed like lightning through the bunker, Cass’s eyes turned blue and massive black wings appeared behind him. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It was just like the night they met all those years ago. He was just as hot now as he was then, no scratch that, he was hotter now. His Cass. Somewhere along the way he’d fallen desperately and hopelessly in love with him. He fought it so hard, denied it at every turn. It made him be a dick to Cass, to push him away when all he wanted to do was pull him close. When he allowed Lucifer to take over, Dean had prayed every night to get Cass back. He swore that if he ever got another chance he would not waste it. When things returned to normal, he pulled Cass into a tight hug.

“I missed you so much Cass. Never leave me again.” Then Dean whispered for only Cass to hear. “I need you. I love you Cass.”

“Dean.” Was all Cass could manage for all the emotion coursing through him. Dean said he loved him. He probably meant as a brother, but in this moment he let himself believe it was more. It felt so incredible to be in Dean’s arms like this; he made no move to end the embrace. After a minute or so, Dean pulled back just enough to look into Cass’s eyes resulting in their most intense eye fucking session to date. 

Sam just stared at his brother and the angel in surprise. How had he not seen it before? While he was happy for them, his own heart was breaking. He wanted what his brother had gotten; the love of his life back. 

“Sam.” Amara’s voice was soft. “We haven’t forgotten about you.” Sam felt his heart jump in his chest; hope began to bubble up and he tried his best to push it down. He couldn’t have what he wanted most; they weren’t going to raise the dead for him. 

“Sam.” Chuck started. “You’ve had it rough from the get go, but it will all be better now.” Sam thought he was going to faint. Chuck couldn’t be offering what he prayed for every night, could he? Chuck and Amara joined hands and a soft light began to glow in front of him. It got brighter and brighter until he had to close his eyes; it was so bright that it drew Dean and Cass from their staring match. Then suddenly it was gone and in its place stood the archangel Gabriel. 

“Miss me Sam-I-Am?” He grinned.

“Gabe?” Sam breathed, frozen in his spot. 

“Well.” Chuck broke the silence that had fallen over the room. “There you go boys, a gift from my sister; the thing you desired most. Now we all have a lot to figure out, so…” He and Amara were gone just like that.

“Sammy,” Dean eyed his brother and Gabriel in confusion. “You good?”

“Yeah. You?” Sam’s eyes never left Gabriel.

“Yup. Come on Cass.” Dean grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away.


	2. Of Winchesters and Angels - Part 1

Dean led Cass through the bunker to his room. Once inside, they sat on his bed facing one another; eyes locked and hands intertwined. 

“Cass.” Dean spoke softly. Leaning forward and closing the small distance between them, he pressed his lips to Cass’s incredibly soft ones. He took advantage of Cass’s surprised gasp to slip his tongue inside and taste the sweetness he’d always longed to. He tasted like honey and sunshine and everything good in the world. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when Cass got over his shock and started kissing back, pulling Dean tightly against him. To him, Dean tasted like home. When they finally broke apart, they were both dazed, breathing heavily and once again staring into one another’s eyes. “I love you Cass.” Dean’s voice was still soft, just above a whisper despite the fact that they were alone in his room. “Not like a best friend, not like a brother. I love you Cass.” Time stood still as he waited for a reply.

“Dean.” Cass’s gravelly tone causing a shiver to run through him; that damn voice always got to him. “I’ve always loved you. I’d given up hope that you’d ever feel the same.”

“I always have.” Dean’s eyes filled with pain at the memories of all the times he hurt the man he loves. His voice broke when he said, “Always.” 

“It’s all okay Dean.” Cass rubbed small circles into his back.

“No it’s not. I was a dick. I pushed you away. I hurt you all because…” He stopped. 

“Because of what Dean?” Cass’s voice held only curiosity. 

“Um.” He considered saying it was just because he was stupid, but he couldn’t lie to Cass anymore. “Because.” He tried to steady his voice, but failed. “John Winchester wouldn’t have a fag for a son.” Cass held him even tighter; his jaw clenched in anger. John Winchester; he should have known. In their many years of friendship, particularly the one they’d spent in purgatory, he’d learned a lot about the dysfunctional relationship Dean had with his father. Everything that was wrong in Dean’s life could be traced back to that man. If Cass ever ran into him, wherever he was, he didn’t know if he could stop himself from smiting him.

“I’m sorry Dean. Perhaps things would have been easier if I’d chosen a female vessel.” It was not the first time he’d had the thought, just the first time he voiced it out loud. 

“No Cass, I like you like this.” Dean looked up at his boyfriend. “I love you like this.” He amended and Cass smiled. He was glad Dean like this vessel; it was his now, his body, and he felt like he belonged in it.

“That’s all that matters. Everything else is in the past.” Cass pulled him into his lap so that he was straddling him. This time Cass plundered his mouth. Gone was the shy, timid, virginal angel he’d always known; this was all heat and possessiveness. 

Dean couldn’t get enough, in fact he needed more; he needed to feel Cass’s skin against his. He started pushing at his trench coat; thankfully he took the hint and shrugged it off. Feeling as if he was going to roast alive if he didn’t get out of his clothes, he broke away and started pulling them off. Cass followed suit, keeping his eyes on Dean to measure how much he should remove. Dean got down to his boxer briefs before he looked at Cass and got lost. Those ill fitting clothes hid the most amazing body he’d ever seen; arms, legs, and chest all lightly tanned and the muscles well defined. He could feel himself swelling just looking at Cass, as if the kissing hadn’t already turned him on enough. There was a bit of a predatory gleam in Cass’s eyes as he scooped him up and gently deposited him on the bed. Another shiver rolled through him. He’d forgotten how much stronger Cass was then him, especially now that he was all juiced up. Images of being dominated by Cass exploded through his brain. Cass laid down gently by his side, caressing his face. Mostly naked and in bed with another man, Dean suddenly got very nervous. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Cass misread his uncertainty.

“We can wait Dean.” He placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I’m perfectly happy just to hold you.” 

“It’s been seven years Cass, I don’t want to wait anymore. I want you, I just don’t know how to…” Cass smiled stroking Dean’s lower lip with his thumb. 

“Then let me take care of you.” Cass didn’t kiss him, he made love to his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny until Dean was moaning into his. He moved to his neck; the way his tongue trailed along the pulse points there making Dean’s cock jump. That tongue continued to make its way down the well muscled, slightly scarred chest. Dean couldn’t help but moan again when Cass’s tongue rolled over his nipple. His cock tightening even more when he latched on and sucked gently.

“Oh Cass.” Dean’s hands roamed his strong back. He loved the way Cass’s skin felt under his hands and against him. He had worried that this would be too different from being with a girl and it was; being here with Cass was so much better. Cass continued kissing downward to the waistband of Dean’s boxers. He looked up with that adorable head tilt, seeking permission to continue. Dean nodded; breathing heavily as the rest of his body was laid bare. Cass growled; his intense gaze making Dean start to feel self conscious. Sure women always told him that he looked good, but this was an angel; he’d actually seen perfection. 

“So beautiful.” Cass breathed. “So perfect.” Dean’s breath left him completely when Cass swallowed him down his throat in one motion.

“Holy shit Cass.” He panted as Cass began sliding him in and out of his incredibly hot, wet mouth; tongue swirling around the head on every upward stroke. “That feels so freakin awesome.” When the speed increased, he found himself clutching the bedspread beneath him; mumbling and moaning. “Oh Cass, feels so good baby. Please don’t stop.” And then. “Please Cass, I need more.”

“How much more?” Cass asked looking into his eyes.

“I want everything. I want you to make love to me.” Cass’s eyes lit up, glowing blue for just a moment. When he moved back up to kiss him, Dean could feel his rock hard cock through the thin fabric of the boxer briefs he wore. He leaned over to retrieve the bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand and handed it to Cass. Cass kissed him again, slipping off his boxers at the same time. Dean gasped when he saw his Cass fully naked. He had been told by numerous women that he was well endowed, but Cass was huge; thicker and at least an inch longer. His mouth actually watered at the thought of wrapping his lips around it. He wanted it inside him right then, but when he told Cass as much he just smiled.

“Soon my love.” Still kneeling between Dean’s spread legs, Cass pulled his knees up and draped them over his strong thighs, giving himself greater access. “I would never do anything to hurt you.” He popped the cap on the lube and spread it on his finger. He circled Dean’s hole, triggering all the pleasure centers there. The look on Dean’s face spurning him on, he slowly slid one finger inside.

“Oh.” Dean moaned. He had never had anything in his ass before, not even his own finger. It felt strange and incredible at the same time. Cass watched his face intently, looking for any signs of discomfort. After a few minutes of finding nothing but pleasure there, he added a second finger. Dean groaned, his cock leaking against his stomach as he rode Cass’s talented fingers. Cass twisted his hand and knew the second he found the spot he was looking for.

“Oh fuck.” Dean saw stars. Cass’s fingers rubbing against his prostate driving him crazy with need. By the time a third finger was added, Dean was reduced to a begging mess. 

“Please Cass, I can’t wait anymore.”

“Please Cass, I swear I’m ready.”

“Please Cass, I need you so bad.”

“Please Cass, please fuck me.”

Every plea went straight to Cass’s cock. The sound of Dean Winchester, the man he’d given everything for, begging him to take him was his undoing. Even an angel only had so much willpower. Dean whimpered when he removed his fingers.

“Cass.” He whined.

“Patience is a virtue Dean.” Cass quipped, lubing his aching cock.

“You’re killing me baby.”

“Hmmm.” Cass said thoughtfully. “But what a way to go.” He lined himself up with Dean’s entrance and hesitated for a moment. This was a first for him too and he was nervous. What if he couldn’t please Dean? What if he hurt him? Just because he understood the mechanics of it didn’t mean he knew what he was doing. 

“Please Cass.” On Dean’s breathy plea, he slowly pushed inside until his balls were pressed against his lover’s ass, eyes never leaving Dean’s; both men groaned their relief. To Dean’s surprise, there was absolutely no pain, just the sensation of being full. “Are you using your mojo to make sure it doesn’t hurt?” 

“Why would I allow you to feel any unnecessary pain. I only want you to feel pleasure when we make love.” Then he began to move, nailing Dean’s prostate on every thrust. Dean found he could no longer form words; hell even his thoughts didn’t make any sense.   
His whole world centered on the slow rhythm Cass had set for them. Cass didn’t seem to have the same problem. “Do you have any idea how good you feel Dean? How perfect? Like my father made you just for me.” Cass stroked his face. “Open your eyes.” He commanded in a voice of authority. “You are mine now Dean. You belong to me as I belong to you and I will smite anyone or anything that tries to part us.” He took Dean’s mouth, hard and possessive. “Mine.” He growled when the kiss broke.

“Yeah Cass. Yours.” Dean panted. Cass sped up, slamming into his partner. “Yeah Cass, just like that. So good baby.” Sensing he was close, Cass reached between them and stroked Dean’s weeping member. Within minutes, Dean cried out, thick ropes of cum covering both their chests as he had the most intense orgasm of his life. Seconds later he felt Cass still, a loud groan filled the room as the hot rush of his angel’s orgasm filled him up. Nothing had ever felt so incredible. Drained, Cass collapsed against Dean. He loved the feeling of Cass’s solid body pressed against him. He caressed his back and felt his lover smile against his neck. The whole thing just felt so right. He whimpered at the loss of closeness when Cass pulled out of him. With a snap of his fingers, he cleaned them both up and pulled Dean into his arms. “I love you Cass.” Dean snuggled even closer so that his head was on Cass’s shoulder and his arm around his waist.

“I love you Dean.”

“I guess we have to hash out a lot of crap, huh.”

“Not really. We’ve, as you say, hashed out all our crap over the years. We’ve fought and made up so many times. None of that matters now. The past is the past Dean.” He said gently kissing his lips. “We’ll face tomorrow together. But for now, you should rest my love.” He added when Dean yawned. “We’ve had an extremely long day.”

“I don’t want to sleep. I want to be with you.” Dean knew he sounded like a tired child not wanting to be put down, but he didn’t care. 

“I’ll watch over you. I’ll be right here holding you the entire time.” Cass kissed his forehead and pulled him more securely against him before sending him off to sleep.


	3. Of Winchesters and Angels - Part 2

Sam and Gabriel remained frozen where they were, just staring at one another.

“Sammy?” Gabriel’s voice was unsure.

“Gabe, is that really you?”

“Yeah it’s me baby.” Gabe couldn’t stand the space between them any longer and he pulled Sam into a tight hug. “Come on, you can’t still be mad at me.” He joked when Sam was slow to return his embrace. 

Sam was just in shock; here before him was the formerly dead love of his life. He’d gotten what he wanted, when did that ever happen? He shook himself and returned the hug even more tightly. 

“So should we air our laundry here or take your brother’s example and go to your room?” Gabriel was worried as his question still hadn’t been answered. 

“My room.” Sam grabbed his hand tightly and moved to take him there. Gabe smiled, snapped his fingers and instantly they were in Sam’s room. “How did you even know where my room was? You’ve never been here.”

“It’s a gift.” He shrugged. So, are you still mad at me? You don’t look overjoyed to see me. You said you’d never forgive me if I died and well, you know.” Gabriel drew his finger across his throat. Sam shook his head and pushed Gabe against the door with a growl, kissing him hard and demandingly. Gabe felt a tug on his red button down shirt seconds before he heard the buttons hit the floor and scatter as Sam ripped it open. He moaned when Sam moved from his mouth to suck hard kisses into his neck.

“I want us naked now Gabe.” Sam’s breath against his ear causing shivers to course through him. With a snap of fingers, Sam’s demand was met. Gabe found himself being pulled to the bed and pushed face down. “Ready?” Sam gave him only seconds to angelically prep himself before he slammed full force all the way into him. The filthy moan that echoed through the room told him that he found Gabe’s prostate. He knew Gabe loved it when he was rough, so he gave his lover what he wanted. Besides, he was enjoying being in control of an archangel instead of the other way around. He set up a punishing pace, lifting his partner’s hips to use as leverage for his thrusts. “You love this don’t you? You love it when I bend you over and fuck you hard.” Gabe just grunted, causing him to slow his pace; Gabe made a whining noise. “Say it. Tell me this is what you want, what you need.” 

“Yes Sammy, yes. Now harder.” Gabe yelled but Sam made no move to increase their pace. He enjoyed teasing Gabe with his long slow strokes that soon had him begging and promising all kinds of naughty things if Sam would just fuck him the way he needed to be fucked. Sam pulled him up so that his back was against his chest and kissed him passionately before pushing him back down and riding his ass hard. Gabe reached down to stroke his rock hard cock; precum instantly drenched his hand making for a nice smooth slide. That, combined with the feeling of his Sammy pounding in and out of him, was pushing Gabe to his brink. The deep animalistic noises Sam made as he finished did him in. He came hard, shooting his load all over the comforter on Sam’s bed. He could feel Sam’s semen seeping out of his well used body. With a snap, he cleaned everything up and pulled his baby up onto the bed to lay facing him. Sam stroked his face so gently that you would have thought he was made of the most delicate porcelain. It was a complete one eighty from the way he treated him before, just like it had always been between them. 

“Gabe.” Sam whispered, his voice breaking. “You left me.”

“I know kiddo. I know I broke my promise, but I thought if I could kill him you’d be safe. I tried to explain at the end of the video, but I’m not sure if you saw it.”

“I saw it.” In fact, it was in his laptop right now. He watched it all the time. After a few minutes of fooling around with the girl in the movie, the part where Dean had walked away, he makes her leave. He turned towards the camera and masturbated the way Sam commanded he do when he wanted to watch; Sam’s name leaving his lips as he came. Afterwards, with a tear in his eye, he said, “I love you Sam and I would do anything to keep you safe. I’m sorry.” Then the screen went black; how Sam despised that black screen that took his love from him.

“Well my plan failed and I hurt you. How long has it been?”

“Six years.” Tears fell from his eyes as he thought of all he’d been through, alone.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” Gabriel pulled him tightly against him. “I’ll never leave you again Sam. I swear I will never let anything separate us again.” He stroked Sam’s hair as he sobbed softly into his chest. After a few minutes, Gabriel lifted his chin and gently kissed his lips. “Do you still love me Sammy?” Sam caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes as he waited for the answer.

“I never stopped. Do you still love me?”

“More than anything.” He reassured him.

“So do we really just get to be together now?”

“I think so Sam. I have no idea what tomorrow will bring, you never can tell with my dad, but I swear to you nothing will make me leave your side.” Sam smiled and kissed him. “You look worn out. Long day?” Gabe inquired when he yawned. 

“That’s an understatement.” 

“We should sleep.”

“Can’t you just use your powers to make me feel recharged?”

“Of course I can, but I’m not going to.” Gabe said casually. 

“Why not? I want to make love to you. We fucked because we needed to get it out of our systems, but now..” Sam paused, running his hand down Gabe’s chest. “Now I need to make love to you, nice and slow, all night long.”

“There will be time for that tomorrow baby.” Gabe stroked his face. 

“Why not now?” He asked again, pouting.

“Because I want to sleep with you in my arms. It’s been so long Sammy and it’s one of my favorite things to do. It always has been, remember?” Of course Sam remembered. Too many nights to count he drifted off to sleep comforted by the memory of being wrapped in Gabe’s arms, of being safe. How even though he was so much bigger, Gabe still managed to tuck Sam’s head against his chest and hold him all through the night. He was never so comfortable as when he was in Gabe’s arms. Gabe had told him more than once that holding him was the only thing that really made him feel something. “Sleep with me Sammy.” How could he resist? So he curled up next to his lover, with his head on his chest, and shut his eyes as those strong arms closed around him. They were both asleep in minutes


	4. When Morning Comes

Dean awoke with a start, tensing at the feeling of the hard body under his hands. The memories of last night flooded through his mind; he smiled and relaxed, snuggling into Cass.

“Morning baby.” His voice was still clogged with sleep. 

“Good morning Dean.” Cass caressing his back felt so good. 

“Man I feel awesome; best night’s sleep ever.” Dean looked up to meet Cass’s intense eyes. “How long was I out?”

“Nine hours.”

“Nine hours?” Dean asked incredulously. “Dude, are you serious? I’m not sure I’ve ever slept nine hours straight.” He thought for a moment. “It must be you.” He smiled at his boyfriend, gently kissing his lips. “Guess you’ll have to hold me every night.”

“Gladly.” Cass’s gravelly tone was so much sexier first thing in the morning.

“Last night was awesome Cass.” Dean stretched then ran his fingers down Cass’s chest, loving the way the muscles jumped at his touch. “You were awesome.”

“It was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced.” Cass looked lovingly at Dean. “I was worried that I wouldn’t do it right. I’ve never…” He trailed off. 

“You made it amazing for us.” Dean blushed remembering all the things Cass had done to him. He pulled Cass into a deep kiss. His stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly, effectively ruining the moment. “Okay, first a shower, then I’m making breakfast, then…” Dean paused to kiss him again. “Then we spend the rest of the day in this bed. Okay angel?” 

“That’s a great plan.” Cass smiled.

“Come on.” Dean yanked on a robe, tossed one to Cass and dug some clothes out of his drawer. “Let’s go.”

In the shower, Dean washed himself quickly then took great care in soaping up every inch of Castiel’s body; finally he came to the part his hands were itching to touch. He closed his soapy hand around Cass’s thick cock and stroked, not even pretending that this was about getting clean anymore. 

“Mmm Dean.” Cass leaned under the hot spray of water and allowed Dean to stroke him for a little while. “That feels so good, but…” Cass removed his hand and pulled him forward until their bodies were flush and their cocks perfectly aligned. He poured more soap in Dean’s hand then guided it back down to wrap around them both. “I think this will feel much better.” Dean stroked them together slowly and oh Chuck did it feel amazing. “I was right.” Cass said when Dean moaned and picked up his pace. “So much better.” 

The shower was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and panting. At the sound of Cass’s deep moan, Dean looked up at his lover’s face. He had previously been transfixed watching their cocks slide together as he jerked them off. Cass’s head was thrown back, pleasure etched into every line of his face. Dean felt a surge of pride knowing that he was the one making this beautiful man feel that way. 

“Dean.” Cass tightly gripped his hip, eyes burning into him, his tone signaling that he was close. Another few tugs and they both came hard; the force of the orgasm rushing so intensely through Dean that he became light headed and would have fallen to the shower floor if not for Cass’s strong arms catching him around the waist. 

“Is there something wrong with me?” Cass asked, self consciously tugging at the hem of the old Led Zeppelin tee shirt Dean had tossed to him after they’d dried off. He hadn’t stopped staring at him since they left the bathroom.

“Not a thing baby.” Dean shot him that super sexy smile, the one that always got him what he wanted, the one that made women swoon at his feet and their panties dampen. “You just look damn good in my clothes.” He winked at Cass, pulling stuff out of the cabinet. 

“What are you making?” Cass couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

“We,” Dean made sure to emphasize that word. “Are making apple cinnamon pancakes.” 

“That’s basically apple pie Dean.”

“I know.” He chuckled. As he passed, on his way to the refrigerator, he ran his fingers along Cass’s exposed collar bone. Dean pulled Cass close to his side as he made the batter, making sure their hands touched as often as possible. Now that he was allowed to touch Cass, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself; all he wanted to do was touch him. He absentmindedly licked the spoon, which seemed innocent enough; that was until Cass’s eyes darkened telling him it wasn’t. He decided to see if he could push Cass’s reaction a little further; he scooped up a little of the batter with his finger and slowly brought it to his mouth. He made a show out of closing his mouth around it and sucking, moaning at the taste. Cass’s eyes were narrowed and focused on his mouth, his breathing a little heavier as he watched Dean push that finger in and out. 

“You shouldn’t tease me Dean.” Cass’s voice was full of authority and Dean felt a shiver of excitement.

“Yeah? Why not?” Dean retorted in a jokingly smart assy tone. Cass growled and pressed him into the counter; his back flush against Cass’s chest, his ass against his semi hard member.

“Because you might find yourself down on your knees, right here, with my cock filling your mouth.” Desire rolled through Dean; it was so hot to hear his angel talk dirty. He whimpered when Cass trailed his hot tongue along the shell of his ear.

Sam and Gabriel chose that exact moment to walk into the kitchen, the scene before them causing them to pause.

Did my brother just whimper? Sam wondered. He cleared his throat and both men turned to face him. He noted the faint red staining of Dean’s cheeks and the slightly annoyed at being interrupted look on Cass’s face. 

“Sam, Gabriel, it’s good to see you both.” Cass moved to hug them.

“Whoa little brother, it looks like Dad gave you a major upgrade.” Gabriel let out a long whistle; Cass tilted his head in confusion. “I’m talking about your promotion; you’re an archangel now my man.” It was Gabriel’s turn to be confused. “How can you not know? Can’t you feel it Castiel?”

“I do feel different, more powerful, but I thought it was just my own grace, fully restored.” Cass looked ashamed. “I haven’t been at full power in so long.” He shrugged and pulled Dean to his side. “Besides, I had more important things to worry about.”

“I hear that.” Gabriel said slinging his arm around Sam’s waist. After a few moments of standing there staring at one another, he snapped his fingers and a feast appeared on the table. “Let’s eat. Things are always less awkward when there’s food.”

“But my pancakes.” Dean pouted. He pushed two stools together and sat so close to Cass that he might as well have been in his lap. This did not go unnoticed by Sam, neither did his brother’s relaxed state.

“Here you go Deano.” Gabe snapped again and his pancakes were in front of him. 

“Thanks man.” Dean filled a plate for him and Cass to share.

Man, Gabe thought, Cass must be incredible in bed. Dean hadn’t displayed the slightest bit of hostility towards him or started in with his normally confrontational behavior. 

“What kind are they?” Sam asked.

“Apple pie.” Cass answered matter of factly. 

“For breakfast Dean.” Sam chastised. 

“They’re pancakes Sammy.” Dean and Gabe said in unison and laughed, breaking some of the tension. Dean saw his brother’s face glow as he joked with his boyfriend. 

“So,” Dean cleared his throat looking at the other three men. “I know there are a boatload of questions in this room, so I say we get it all out in the open.”

“You want to talk about it?” Sam couldn’t believe it. Dean, mister bottle it up, was volunteering to talk things out.

“Yeah man. Do you really want it to be awkward all the time?” Everyone shook their heads. “So ask Sammy, anything you want to know.” He leaned closer to Cass. 

“Okay. So when did you guys become a thing? Why didn’t you tell me? You had to know that I wouldn’t have cared.”

“We got together last night.” Dean answered.

“What?” 

“Last night Sam. We got together last night.”

“Really?” 

“Yes.” Dean took a deep breath. “I was stupid. I’ve always been in love with Cass.” He turned to smile at his boyfriend. “He felt the same way but never said anything because I always kept him at arm’s length and I was a dick.” Cass rubbed his back, reassuring him that none of that mattered. 

“This explains a lot.” Sam smirked. “The way you go crazy with worry if Cass doesn’t check in every few weeks.” Dean’s cheeks reddened. 

“Really Dean?” Cass’s voice was filled with so much love.

“Yeah well, I never felt right when you weren’t around baby.” Sam had to clear his throat to put an end to their short lived but intense eye fucking session. “Anything else?”

“I’m happy for you. I just didn’t know you were into guys.”

“I’m into Cass.”

“So no one before him?”

“No.” Dean shifted, embarrassed. He’d just announced to his brother and Gabriel that Cass had taken his virginity last night.

“Next topic Sam.” Cass’s tone conveying that he should abandon his current line of questioning. Dean shot him a grateful smile. He wasn’t embarrassed about being with Cass but he didn’t want to discuss their sex life at breakfast.

“That’s it for me.” Sam took a sip of his piping hot coffee.

“Good, my turn.” Dean turned serious, gesturing between his brother and the other angel. “How is this even a thing?”

“It’s a long story.” Gabriel, who’d been oddly quiet picking whipped cream covered strawberries off his waffles, finally spoke. His usually cheerful voice held a tinge of sadness.

“When did it start?” Cass asked the question Dean had been thinking.

“The first time we met. We were investigating that case at Crawford Hall, remember? Well we hit it off while I was interviewing him. We went out for drinks that night and kinda hooked up.” Sam shrugged.

“Kinda hooked up?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Yeah Dean, I hooked up with someone I was interviewing for a case, it’s not like it’s the first time either one of us has done that.” Both angels cringed at the harsh reminder of the things their boys had done. “Anyway, it was more than that. We saw each other until we figured out he was the Trickster.”

“Why did you make us fight?” Dean looked at Gabriel.

“Because when he was pissed at you, he spent more time with me.” He said with a smile at the memory of a furious Sam fucking the shit out of him. 

“We didn’t see each other again until the Mystery Spot and that didn’t go well.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed, his eyes had never left Gabriel. Cass narrowed his eyes on his brother. “Why did you kill me hundreds of times?”

“You were going to hell.” Gabe sighed. “I was trying to show Sam that your death was inevitable. That you were going to die and he couldn’t save you, but that he could live without you.” He looked into Dean’s eyes, willing him to understand. “I did it so he wouldn’t try anything stupid when the time came. I’ll apologize if you want me to, but I can’t be sorry for trying to save Sam. Even if it didn’t work.” Dean nodded.

“Oh Chuck these are good.” Dean said taking a bite of his apple cinnamon pancakes. 

“Did you just say oh Chuck?” Sam laughed.

“He said he prefers it.” Dean shrugged. “Cass taste this.” He lifted a big forkful towards his mouth.

“I can’t really taste it, remember the molecules.” But he opened his mouth and accepted the bite anyway.

“Sure you can.” Gabe interjected. “Archangel remember? Just concentrate on tasting it.” Cass did as he was instructed, eyes widening when the flavor of cinnamon exploded on his tongue.

“This is delicious.” He told a beaming Dean. “Thank you brother.”

“Don’t mention it. It will get easier the more you practice. I’ll be happy to teach you how to use your new powers to your advantage,” He winked. “Like I do.” Sam smirked.

“Okay, back to the story.” Dean urged. “When did you see each other again?”

“After you died, Gabe tried to help me through it. We spent about a month or so together, but I ended it when he refused to help me get you back. I had to find some way to get you back.” Sam looked down guiltily.

“So you dumped us both for Ruby.” Dean stated bluntly.

“Dean.” Cass admonished, seeing the flash of pain in Gabriel’s eyes. 

“Sorry.” He apologized immediately. “Go on Sammy.” Sam didn’t miss that either; since when did Dean apologize so easily.

“We didn’t talk again until he put us in T.V. land because…”

“Wait.” Dean’s eyes narrowed on his brother. “Did you know he was an angel?”

“I found out when you did.” He answered tersely. 

Oops, Dean thought, another sore spot.

“The nutcracker game was because I was still mad about that demon.” Gabe joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. Things were about to get really sad. “Then it was the Elysian Fields Hotel and we all know how that turned out.” Sam pulled him closer.

“So you sacrificed yourself for Sammy?” Dean was amazed that anyone else could love his brother that much. 

“I didn’t intend for it to be a sacrifice. I kinda thought I could win.” He looked at his lover. “But I was more than willing to die for him.”

“Wow.” Dean smiled. “I’m glad it all worked out.” Turning to Cass, he held out a piece of bacon. “Want some?”

“That’s it?” Sam was again in shock. “Wow, glad it all worked out?”

“Um.” Dean was confused. “Congratulations, I’m happy for you?”

“No Dean.” Sam’s classic bitch face appeared. “I mean you’re not going to harass me about our rocky relationship or badger me for all the details? Tell me it’s wrong? Be pissed that I didn’t tell you?”

“Nope.” Dean smiled at his brother. “You had your reasons for not telling me; I wouldn’t have understood. As for your rocky relationship, well, I hate to break it to you Sammy, but couples fight. You had a front row seat to most of the epic fights Cass and I had;   
we’ve hurt each other so many times. I’m here for you if you ever do need to talk about it, but it’s not my business.” Sam stared at him like he had three heads. Not his business? Since when? “I do have one more question.” He turned serious again. “Do you love him?” 

“With all my heart.”

“More than anything.” Sam and Gabe answered at the same time. 

“Then that’s the only explanation you owe anyone. You love one another.” Sam still just stared at him. “I’m serious Sam. These guys,” He gestured to the angels. “Are our gifts from Chuck; from God Sam, God, for a job well done. And for once, I don’t plan on bucking the divine plan. I’m happy, truly happy, for the first time in my life. I wouldn’t mess something like this up for you. You're a grown man; you can make your own decision about who’s best for you. I just want you to be as happy as I am. We deserve this Sam.” The brother’s smiled at each other across the table. 

Breakfast continued with talk of archangel powers and when they should get back to hunting. Dean was trying to concentrate on the story Sam was telling about some place he and Gabe wanted to visit, but Cass’s hands were so distracting. Talking to Gabe, unaware of what he was doing to him, Cass was idly tracing patterns on the back of his neck, then his hand slipped down to Dean’s inner thigh; just millimeters from his rapidly swelling cock.

“So what do you think Dean? Do you want to?” 

“Yeah Sammy, sounds good.” Who knows what he’d just agreed to. He had to bite his tongue to keep from whimpering when those fingers danced closer. He reached over and moved Cass’s hand down to his knee so he could focus. Cass looked at him, easily reading the desire in his eyes, and smiled.

“Are you finished eating?” Dean nodded. “Dean and I have some things to discuss.” He told the other men abruptly. “We will see you at dinner.”

“Sure bro. Sam and I have things to ‘discuss’ too.” Gabe winked. 

“Don’t tease my brother.” Sam smacked his arm and shook his head. Cass took Dean’s hand and flew them back to their room. 

“Maybe your brother isn’t as dumb as everyone thinks.” Gabe joked when they were alone. 

“He’s different now that he and Cass are together.” Sam said thoughtfully, then smiled. “I can’t believe my brother is a bottom.” He chuckled. 

“And what’s wrong with bottoming?” Gabe raised a golden eyebrow.

“Not a damn thing.” He kissed him. Looking into each other’s eyes, the mood took a more serious tone. “We never really worked everything out between us.”

“No we didn’t.” Gabe agreed.


	5. Confess Onto Me Your Sins

Seven years ago

“Ahh.” Sam screamed sitting straight up in the bed of the crappy motel he was staying at. Visions of hell hounds ripping his brother to bloody shreds plagued him everytime he fell into an alcohol induced slumber; which had been every night for a week and a half. He dragged himself to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He’d been forced to watch. Held against the wall by Lillith, he’d been powerless to do anything but watch his brother die violently. And that bitch stood there laughing. He hated her; the same way he had hated Azazel. He would stop at nothing to make sure she paid. He looked at himself in the mirror, God what a mess; he looked horrible but he didn’t care. He had no idea what to do anymore. He’d tried to make a deal, himself for Dean, but no demon would accept; many in fact simply laughed at him. He’d slaughtered every one of them.

“You look like hell Sam-I-am.” Sam spun around to find the Trickster sitting on the bed he’d recently vacated, swirling a lollipop in his mouth. 

“What do you want?” Sam walked into the room and sank down into a ratty armchair. “You come to rub it in?”

“I just came to check on you and you don’t look so good.” Gabe took note of all the empty liquor bottles littering the room.

“Why do you care?” Sam put his head in his hands, trying to stop the contents of his stomach from making an appearance. Gabe shrugged and snapped his fingers. “What the hell?” The discolored peeling wallpaper was replaced by bright sunshine. Sam shielded his eyes looking around at the white sand, crystal blue water and small bungalow of the beach he now stood on. “What did you do? Take me back now.”

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?” Sam was starting to get pissed.

“I mean I’m not taking you back Sam. I want to help you.”

“You can get Dean back?” He eyed the other man skeptically. 

“No, I’m sorry. I can’t do that.” 

“Then I don’t need your help. I just need my brother. Now take me back, I don’t have time for your bullshit games.” Any fire that Sam’s voice held burned out. After the Mystery Spot, he should have known he wouldn’t help. Damn, he actually wanted to cry.

“Sammy.” Gabe reached for him.

“You don’t get to call me that.” Sam shoved his hands away, falling on his ass as he did so. Gabe tried to help him up, but he was pushed away again. “Forget it. I’ll get back by myself.”

“That would be interesting to see.” Gabe smiled down at Sam, who didn’t seem to have the strength to get up.

“Where are we?”

“You like it? I made it myself. My own priiivate little island paradise.” He looked around with pride. 

Damn, Sam thought, an island. I can’t sail.

“Wait, what do you mean you made it?” Gabe’s words finally sank in and he remembered what Bobby had told them about tricksters. Damn.

“Yup, my own pocket realm. I’m the only way in or out.” Sam wanted to punch him in his perfect smug face, but what did it matter? Here he was, confronted with the monster who’d tortured him with his brother’s death, and not once had he thought about ganking him. 

“You can’t keep me here.” He said with no conviction. 

“Look at yourself, how are you going to stop me? You’re weak and drunk, or at least extremely hungover.” Gabe’s eyes narrowed on him. “When was the last time you consumed something that wasn’t alcohol?” He made a disgusted snort when the other man shrugged. “How are you supposed to protect yourself?” Another shrug. “Well since you don’t care what happens to you, you will stay here until you’re better.” No response. Gabe knelt down between Sam’s legs, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him.   
“I’m going inside to make lunch. You can sit here and pout or come eat. Your choice.” Looking over him for a few minutes, Gabe’s face softened. “Come inside Sammy.” Then he was gone.

Sam pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and stared out at the water. What the absolute hell? He’d just been kidnapped by the Trickster, who was making him lunch. He sighed and shook his head, trying to make sense of it all.

“It’s a dream.” He said aloud, finally settling on a theory that seemed feasible. It was just another one of those dreams he had about Gabe; apparently he’d never woken up. He had no idea why this man plagued his dreams; they’d only had a few days together and then he turned out to be a monster. A few amazing nights, the unwanted thought surfaced. Fuck it, he thought, might as well let it play out.

“Sam, good. I was a little afraid you’d be stubborn and just sit there.” Gabe treated him to that beautiful smile when he walked in. 

“That smells incredible.” Sam’s stomach rumbled. When was the last time he’d eaten? He vaguely remember Bobby shoveling some chili down him a few days after Dean died. 

“Seared Mahi-mahi.” He winked at him. “And a salad.” Sam’s stomach growled again. “Eat.” Gabe put a plate in front of him then sat down with his own. 

“This is so good.” Sam was practically moaning.

“I understand what you’re going through Sammy.” Gabe turned serious, Sam looked at him skeptically. “I’ve, um, lost brothers too.” The pain in his eyes couldn’t be faked.

“I’m sorry Gabe.” He said sincerely, then, “Is that even your name?”

“Yes.”

“So what happened to your brothers?”

“I don’t talk about it Sam.” His normally bright eyes darkened, the pained look more intense. “Anyway I know this is hard for you, but what your doing, how your handling it is wrong. You’re going to kill yourself or get yourself killed.” When Sam snorted, he tried   
a different approach. “Dean gave his life for you. Are you just going to throw it away? Then he’s in hell for no reason.” That hit a nerve and Sam gulped. The way he was acting was a slap in the face to Dean because he, in fact, didn’t care if he died. 

“You’re right.” He said quietly. 

“Let me help you.” Gabe implored. “Stay here with me, get your strength back, get your head on straight and then I will take you back.” He wagged his eyebrows adding, “If you want to go back, that is.” Sam actually chuckled and Gabe felt like he’d just won the lottery. “How about a massage” He offered when Sam rolled his neck and rubbed his shoulder.

“Why not.” Gabe dreams usually weren’t this intensive; they usually never focused on anything but the really hot sex. Gabe led him to the bedroom where he pulled the tee shirt over his head and flopped face down on the bed. Those strong hands began working out all the soreness and he couldn’t decide what was better; the feeling or the fact that this gorgeous man was touching him. After about twenty minutes, Gabe stopped rubbing, his hands gently caressing, gliding over the relaxed muscles of Sam’s back. It had been so long; it was almost impossible to pick up guys when Dean was around. He could feel himself swelling and was disappointed that this wasn’t real. “How about a happy ending?” He asked anyway.  
Gabe’s whole face lit up at his request. Without a word, he flipped the larger man over and slid his pants and boxers off. He traced teasing fingers along the length of Sam’s thick cock before wrapping his lips around it and sucking for all he was worth.

“Mmm.” Sam moaned. This felt so fucking good, so much better than all the dreams before it. Gabe’s mouth was amazing. “I want you Gabe.”

“Really?” Gabe’s tone was not teasing. He was really asking, in wonder that despite everything, Sam Winchester wanted to be with him. 

“Bad.” Sam pulled him up into a hot kiss. “You want this, don’t you?” He pulled the other man’s tee shirt over his head then got rid of his shorts. 

“So much.” Honey eyes closed when Sam’s hand brushed the hardness between his legs.

“Lube?” Sam asked. Snap and there it was. “I want to be inside of you.” 

“Oh.” Gabe gasped when Sam caressed his ass. He laid on his back and spread his legs allowing his lover better access to his body. One finger danced around his hole , driving him crazy, before slipping inside. “Mmmm. More.” Sam complied, adding a second finger. “Oh yes!” Sam had found his prostate. 

Listening to Gabe moan as he writhed on the bed had him at full attention. He knew he wasn’t fully prepped, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He lubed his aching member and pulled his dream lover on top of him.

“Ride me.” He demanded. Gabe instantly did as he was told, just as eager to feel that hard cock inside of him. “That’s so good baby.” Gabe’s velvet heat enveloped him in ecstasy. It felt like magic, it had every time they were together for real; it didn’t usually feel this way in dreams, but he was grateful for it. He really needed this right now. Every noise Gabe made, every sigh, moan, grunt and whimper went straight to his groin. The sight of that perfect body and golden flowing locks above him causing his control to snap and he fucked harder into that silken heat.

“Sammy.” It usually pissed him off when anyone except Dean called him that, but hearing it in Gabe’s breathy whisper caused a flutter in his chest. It became a chant, over and over. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.” Until they both exploded. Sam pulled him down into a deep kiss, surprised that the mess between them had vanished. 

“So beautiful.” Sam stroked his face when he pulled back. “There’s something about you that I just can’t get over.” Gabe’s smile was like the sunshine and he couldn’t help returning it. Gabe slid off his lap and laid down at his side, tracing patterns on his chest until he heard him softly snoring.

Sam awoke gently, reluctantly pulling from his sweet dream. He felt so relaxed in the super soft bed under the silken sheets. Wait, what? His eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed looking around. No, it couldn’t be. He dressed quickly and rushed out.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty.” He found Gabe lounging in a hammock on the front porch of the bungalow. 

“No no no.” It just wasn’t possible. 

“Sam?” Gabe jumped up in concern. He shouldn’t have had a nightmare, he’d made sure of that. “Sammy what’s wrong?” Sam wouldn’t let him hold him. 

“This,” Sam looked dumbfounded. “Can’t be real.” 

“What can’t be real?” Gabe was completely confused.

“This is a dream. This can’t be real.” Gabe’s heart plummeted. He’d believed it to be a dream. That’s why it had been so easy. He should have known, when would a stubborn ass Winchester ever give in so fast? Did that mean the love making hadn’t meant he didn’t think of him as a monster? Did he mean any of the things he said? Gabe didn’t know whether to be upset or flattered that he dreamed about him. 

“Sorry, but it’s not a dream.”

“Take me back!” Sam demanded. 

“This again?” Gabe sighed. “We went over all of this. You’re staying.” 

“But I have to go back.” Sam broke down. How was he supposed to help Dean when he couldn’t even help himself? Gabe caught him up in his strong arms and guided them gently to the ground.

“Shh. Shh. I’ve got you. Just let me take care of you.” He stroked his hair.

“Why are you doing this?” Sam sobbed out through his tears. “Why do you care?”

“For the same reason I do everything else, because I want to.” Gabe shrugged.

A torrid of thought rained over Sam as he cried against Gabe’s shoulder. He had no idea what to do next. 

“I’ll stay.” He said softly and the arms around him tightened. After a few minutes of just sitting there, Gabe lifted his chin and wiped his eyes.

“Let’s go swimming.” He smiled.

The last week had been amazing; they’d gone swimming, snorkeling, scuba diving, fishing, walked along the moonlit beach and made incredible food together every night. Sam was so relaxed. They’d spent the morning building sand castles and were now just hanging out. Sam looked over at Gabe’s slightly bronzed body sprawled out on the blanket next to him, the sun casting a sexy glow on his skin. Sam wanted him. The week had been perfect except for the fact that every night they went to separate rooms. As if he could feel him staring, Gabe turned to look at him, flashing those perfect white teeth and that devastating smile. Sam couldn’t help himself, he leaned over and trailed his fingers down the side of Gabe’s neck.

“Mmm. I like it when you touch me.” Sam moved closer so that their bodies were touching and began caressing his back. 

“I like touching you.” Gabe turned to face him, pressing their bodies flush. Sam groaned at the closeness; the feeling of Gabe’s cock pressed against him through the thin fabric of the swim trunks he wore. Pulling the smaller man more securely against him, Sam explored his mouth, making him moan aloud. “I want you.”

“You do?” Gabe asked in surprise.

“Yeah.” Sam slid one finger down his spine. “I’ve been thinking about it this entire week.” His voice was full of seduction.

“Really?” He realized the other man was really asking in what seemed like astonishment. 

“Of course Gabe. Why are you so shocked?” 

“Well you were extremely upset after the last time so I figured you weren’t interested.”

“I wasn’t upset that we had sex, it was just the way we had sex.” Gabe just stared at him, waiting. “I convinced myself it was a dream. I was rough and I didn’t even really get you ready. I could have hurt you.” The look of shame on his face was too much for Gabe to take.

“You didn’t hurt me.” He forced Sam to look at him. “You can’t. I was ready and I loved every minute of it.” Sam looked skeptical. “Promise. Supernatural being remember?” He joked, winking. Sam looked at him for a moment then leaned in and kissed him until the need for air put an end to it. 

“I want you.” He said again with a growl, the heat between them unbearable. “Right here, right now.” Gabe banished their swim trunks to who knows where and took Sam’s achingly hard member in his hand, slowly stroking him, eyes dark and mischievous. 

“Then take me.”

“We can’t.” Sam sighed heavily. “We don’t have lube.”

“Hello. Trickster, remember? We don’t need it, I’m already ready. Fuck me Sammy, just like the other day.” That was all Sam needed, all he could take. He turned Gabe onto his stomach. 

“You sure?” Sam was poised at the opening he wanted so badly to be inside, but he had to be certain that Gabe wouldn’t be hurt. Gabe sighed and pushed backwards taking him in all at once and effectively putting an end to his questioning. Sam wasted no more time, setting up a punishing rhythm that caused his partner to go wild. They gave everything they had until they both collapsed into the sand; sweaty and happy. 

“Sammy.” They were laying in the center of Gabe’s gigantic bed, Sam’s head on his chest. “My Sammy.” He carded his fingers gently through Sam’s hair. “I know it’s only been a month, but I…”

“It’s been a month? I’ve been here for a month?”

“Give or take.” Gabe pulled his chin up so that their eyes met. “And in that month I’ve fallen…”

“Take me back.” Sam interrupted, jumping up. 

“What?” Gabe looked at him like he’d lost his mind.

“You said when I was better you’d let me go back. A month Gabe. Dean’s been rotting in hell for a month and what am I doing? Playing house on the beach.” Sam’s breathing was coming hard and fast as he pulled on his earlier discarded clothes. “I can’t believe I did this.” Sam hated himself. “How could I have been happy while my brother was being tortured.”

“But Sam I…”

“No.” Sam interrupted again. “You’re a distraction I don’t need. Send me back now.” His voice was hard.

Tears welled in Gabe’s eyes. He could take a hint. Sam didn’t want to be with him. With a snap of his fingers he sent Sam to Bobby Singer’s front door.

It was two weeks before he stopped sulking and went to go check on Sam. He saw red when he saw that little demon bitch’s hands on him. He followed them and waited until he finally got Sam alone. 

“What the hell Sam-I-Am?” Sam spun around, startled, relieved to find that it was only him.

“What do you want Gabe?”

“What are you doing Sammy? Why are you with a demon?” There was unmistakable disgust in his voice.

“Obviously I have a thing for monsters.” Sam sneered. “At least she’s helping me.”

“She’s using you Sam, I was helping you. Come back to the beach with me, there’s so much I have to tell you.” Gabe knew it was time for the truth and all that came with it. 

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. The only thing you’ve ever helped me do was get off.” High on Ruby’s blood, he wanted nothing to do with Gabe. 

“I guess I was wrong.” Gabe sighed closing his eyes. “It turns out you can hurt me Sammy.” With a snap he was gone. 

ELYSIAN FIELDS

Sam and Dean had separated to search the hotel. About ten minutes in, Sam found himself pulled into a dimly lit room.

Oh shit, he thought.

“Hey Sam-I-Am. Did you miss me?”

“Gabe.” He breathed. 

“We don’t have a lot of time right now kiddo and I have something very important to tell you.” Sam nodded. “The night you left, I was trying to tell you that I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m so sorry Gabe.” Sam closed the distance between them, pulling the smaller man into a tight hug, lips finding his. The kiss was passionate and hungry and Gabe couldn’t resist. 

“I want you Sammy.” 

Sam kissed him again then bent him over the desk and took him, hard and fast.

“We’ll talk later.” Gabe said when it was over.

“Why are you here? What are you planning on doing?” Sam questioned.

“What I have to do Sammy. Now go, we’ll talk later.”

“Be careful Gabe. I’ll never forgive you if something happens to you.”

“I promise.” Gabe gave him one last kiss and sent him on his way.

Present

“The night I found you with Ruby, it broke my heart.” Gabe said pulling from the memories of the past. “I was going to risk everything, tell you everything.”

“I know.” Sam said ashamed. “I know I messed everything up like I always do.”

“Baby.” Gabe pulled him into his arms to comfort him. “You just trusted the wrong person.” 

“You’ve been gone a long time, there’s a lot you missed.” Sam said.

“So fill me in.”


	6. Between Heaven and Hell

After a week of complete bliss, Cass and Gabe were summoned to heaven. 

“Cass I don’t like this.” Dean worried. “You’re not exactly a fan favorite up there.”

“My father is back now.” Cass pulled him into his arms and kissed him gently on the lips. “I promise it will be okay.”

“But what if it’s not?” Sam asked clinging to Gabe. “What if they won’t let you come back?” Tears welled in both boy’s eyes. 

“I promised you that I’d always come back to you.” Gabe stroked his cheek. “We WILL be back.” A deep kiss and then their angels were gone.

***

“Gabriel, Castiel!” Chuck greeted, pulling them into a hug. “I’m sorry to pull you away, but I really needed to talk to you both.”

“Father…” Cass began, but Chuck held up his hand to cut him off. 

“I know you, and all of Heaven, have a lot of questions. First and foremost, why did I leave, right?” The angels nodded in unison. “I just got tired.” Chuck hung his head for a moment then looked at his sons. “I was tired of all the fighting. I foolishly thought that if I left, you would all band together; like a family. Things seemed okay for so long that I figured I wasn’t needed.” He sighed.

“But we did, we always needed you.” Cass tilted his head, eyes slightly angry. “We faced so many things that we could have used your help on.”

“I helped when I could.” He shrugged. “I never meant to be gone as long as I was.” He said sincerely. “You understand, don’t you Gabriel?” 

“Yeah.” Gabe said sadly. “Because I did the same thing. I knew I had responsibilities, but I "ran off to join the pagan’s" to quote Dean. I should have been there too.” Cass put a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“It’s all right son.” Chuck pulled him into another hug. “We all make mistakes.”

“About mistakes.” Cass cleared his throat. “It seems you’ve given me archangel level powers.”

“No mistake, I made you an archangel.” Chuck smiled at one of his favorite sons. “You deserve it Castiel. All you’ve ever done…”

“Is screw up and make things worse.” Cass supplied.

“Is try.” Chuck corrected. “When no one else would, you and the Winchesters always stepped up.” Chuck turned serious. “If it hadn’t been for the Leviathan's, I think you would have made a great God. Definitely better than Metatron, probably even better than me.” 

“Really?” Cass asked incredulously, yet he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Yes Castiel and I promise things are going to be different, better from now on. I hope you can forgive me.” 

“I for…” Gabe began. 

“Dad I…” Lucifer knocked briefly before walking into Chuck’s office; noticing the other angel’s, he stopped. “I’ll come back later.” He wasn’t ready to face his brothers; he’d killed one and possessed the other. Instead, he made a hasty retreat before anyone could say a word to him. 

Sadness showed on Chuck’s face as he watched him leave. He’d hoped they could hash out all of that, but he supposed it could wait; they did have all of eternity. 

“What do you say we get out of here?” Chuck thought of the normal father son activities he’d observed in his years on Earth. “I know, let’s go fishing.” In a snap, the three were alone on a quiet lake. Gabe conjured up some fishing gear and they dropped lines in   
the water. “Now boys, let’s get everything out in the open.”

***

The boys were going through random books of lore trying to distract themselves from what was going on in Heaven. 

“Hello boys.” 

“Didn’t we reward the bunker?” A startled Sam jumped from his seat. 

“Not against Crowley.” Dean said like it should have been obvious. 

“Ahh Moose, I’m hurt.” Crowley said with mock offence. “So how’s the honeymoon going? Where are your angelic lovers now?” He asked turning to Dean.

“How do you know about that?” Sam snapped.

“How do I know about anything?” He smirked. “I’m Crowley.” Dean chuckled. 

“It’s awesome, except for the fact that he’s in Heaven right now.”

“I always knew you two would end up together. I’m just surprised it took so long.”

“How did you know?” Dean questioned. He’d been so careful to hide his true feelings for Cass.

“Dean, Dean, Dean.” Crowley crossed to where they kept the liquor and poured himself a drink. “We’ve been very drunk together.” He sipped the contents of his glass, wincing at the taste of the cheap booze.

“And.” Dean prompted.

“I’ve heard you wax poetic about the choir boy more times than I care to admit.”

“And you never said anything?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“Why would I? What would it have gotten me?” He asked. Dean shrugged.

“So how’s Hell?” He asked.

“Not really my concern anymore.” He sighed. “You’re father-in-law gave me a new job. He created a task force for the extermination and policing of supernatural creatures.” 

“How’s that?” Sam wondered aloud.

“I’m in charge of a group of demons that hunt down and eliminate the baddies.”

“So like the purgatory thing you were into?” Dean asked.

“Similar.” Crowley took another sip. “But this time I have a human partner who polices the ones that can be ‘good’.”

“Who are you working with?”

“Jody Mills.” Crowley downed the rest of his scotch. 

“Jody?” Sam laughed.

“Man she hates you.” Dean supplied.

“You think?” Crowley bit out. “I need your help.”

“What makes you think we can or would help you?” Sam couldn’t bring himself to trust Crowley like Dean seems to. 

“You’re like sons to her, surely there’s something…”

“I’ll talk to her.” Dean put in. 

“Dean, he tried to kill her.” Sam’s classic bitch face made an appearance. 

“He tries to kill everyone.” Dean defended. “This is what Chuck wants Sam. Crowley proved he could run a damn good hunting network and Jody’s one of the best.”

“I deeply regret what I did to her; before that the date was going splendid.” Crowley said out of nowhere.

“Wait did you just say you feel bad about something?” Dean eyed him suspiciously. 

“Yeah, well,” Crowley poured another drink. “Daddy in law gave me a little shot of humanity.” 

“This isn’t like when you were addicted to human blood, is it?” Dean worried.

“Nothing like that.” He assured. “I’m still a demon, but now I can have feelings and not be ‘high’.”

“That’s great man.” Dean clapped him on the back and joined him for a drink. Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t mind him. I will work on Jody.” He took a sip of his whiskey. “You know Crowley, you’re a good friend.”

“What?” Crowley and Sam gasped out. 

“We’ve been through a lot together. We could have killed each other thousands of times, but we didn’t. You’ve helped us out in times when no one else would. Hell man, we’ve saved the world together a couple of times.” He clicked his glass against Crowley’s and down the contents. “Let’s face it, you’re family.” He pulled the shorter man into a hug.

The rustle of wings signaled the return of the angels and Dean immediately let go of Crowley and rushed into Cass’s arms. 

“That’s my cue.” An odd mix of emotions ran through Crowley; Dean had called him family. He needed time to process that and besides he had no desire to deal with the jealousy shining in Castiel’s eyes. 

“Why was Crowley here?” Cass asked after kissing Dean deeply.

“He came to ask for help with his new job.” Dean looked up into his lover’s blue eyes and saw the same glow of jealousy that Crowley had seen. 

“Yeah, Dad told us about that.” Gabe was tucked into Sam’s side.

“He wants us to talk to Jody for him.” Sam put in. “How was your visit with your dad?”

“Dean and I have things to discuss.” Cass flew them from the room.

“Who knew Cassie was the jealous type.” Gabe chuckled. 

“He really shouldn’t be. So your dad?” 

“We talked, argued, made up; it was great.” His smile was like the sun when he looked up at the taller man. “Thank you Sammy.”

“What did I do?”

“This is all because of you, all because you truly love me.” He pulled him into a passion filled kiss. “Let’s go to our room baby.”

In their room, Dean hung onto Cass tightly, so thankful that he’d returned. 

“I missed you so much.” Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Why were you hugging Crowley?” Cass blurted out.

“Are you jealous baby?” Dean teased.

“Dean.” Cass warned.

“He’s family, nothing more.” Dean smiled, kissing him. “Besides, he’s not my type.” 

“No?”

“You’re the only one for me.” 

“Am I?” Cass gently caressed his face. “Then show me.” Cass snapped his fingers and they were both naked; a little trick his brother had taught him. “On your knees.” Dean shivered at the authority in Cass’s voice and did exactly what he was told. “I want your mouth on me.”

“I…” Dean stopped. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting Cass. He didn’t need to tell him that he’d never done this before, he already knew. He gently ran his finger tips down the length of Cass’s member and then traced the same path with his tongue. 

“Mmm.” At the first taste of Cass on his tongue, nerves deserted him and instinct took over. He knew what he liked so he’d just do that to Cass. He took him into his mouth, alternating between licking and sucking experimentally. Cass moaned when he brought one hand up to knead his balls and the other to stroke his shaft.

“Dean.” He sucked more forcefully when Cass moaned out his name. Cass couldn’t keep still, he kept sliding deeper into that willing mouth. Dean’s lips stretched to accommodate his girth was truly a beautiful thing. “Faster.” He ordered. Dean complied; loving the feeling of Cass sliding in and out of his mouth. “Deeper.” Cass moaned out the demand. “I’m going to cum Dean.”

Dean sucked for all he was worth, wanting nothing more than for Cass to cum down his throat; to know what he tasted like. Moments later Cass cried out and a sweetness, like honey, rolled over his tongue; he couldn’t get enough. He reluctantly pulled his mouth from the still hard cock and Cass pulled him into a deep kiss; lust burned in his eyes. 

“Get on the bed on all fours.” The command made Dean shiver with anticipation. Cass loved the way he responded when he showed any type of dominance. He stroked down Dean’s back. “You are not to move. Do you understand?” Dean whimpered in response.   
“Do you know how I felt when I came home and found you in Crowley’s arms?” He continued to stroke down to Dean’s ass where he rubbed gentle circles. “You should be punished.” He whispered close to Dean’s ear before administering a stinging swat to his behind.

“Oh.” Dean flinched then moaned deeply.

“How jealous I was?” Another blow.

“I’m sorry.” Dean panted out, arousal at an all time high. 

“I hated it Dean; the thought of you with another man.” Smack. Smack. Smack. 

“Oh Cass.” Dean tried to stay still as he was instructed.

“You are mine Dean. Mine.” He entered him in one thrust, using his grace to ease the way, and nailed Dean’s prostate. 

“Oh God.” Dean screamed out.

“I have no wish to speak of my father right now.” Cass grunted, pumping into him harder and faster. “You’re close aren’t you?” 

“So close.” 

“You will not cum until I decide.”

“But Cass…” 

“No.” He cut him off.

“I’m about to cum Cass. I can’t hold back, it feels too good.” Dean panted. Cass reached around and grasped his aching shaft. Instead of the incredible release he’d been expecting, Cass hit a reset button on his arousal. “What did you do?”

“Whatever I want Dean. Your body is mine to do with as I please.” For about an hour, he toyed with Dean; pushing him to the brink then pulling it back with a gentle touch. Dean did his best to stay in position. “Mine Dean. You belong to me.”

“Yeah.” Was all Dean could get out.

“No one else could ever make you feel this way.”

“Don’t want anyone else.” Dean managed.

“No one else could ever love you the way I do.” Cass came hard, his blue eyes glowing brightly for a moment.

“Please Cass. I need to cum so bad. I can’t take anymore.” Dean pleaded as Cass still thrust into him. 

“Then cum for me.” At Cass’s words, his orgasm hit full force, causing him to collapse onto the bed. 

“That.” He mumbled. “Was awesome.”

“I love you.” Cass smiled as he cleaned them both up. 

“I love you too Cass.” Dean snuggled against his lover. “If you don’t want Crowley around, I’ll get rid of him.” He said softly. 

“No.” Cass rubbed his back. “I can understand your friendship.”

“He’s family.” Dean corrected.

“Then I suppose I won’t smite him.” Cass chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

“Thank you for understanding.” Dean closed his eyes.

“You should rest.”

“I’m not sleepy.” Dean stretched. “I’m just worn out.” Cass caressed the side of his face and he instantly felt recharged. “Thanks babe. So how did it go, you know, in Heaven?”

“My father took us fishing.”

“Fishing?” 

“Yeah, I caught a huge fish.” Cass smiled. 

“That’s great baby.

“He offered me a job, Gabe too.” Cass’s smile didn’t falter.

“Doing what?” Dean stiffened, worried that he was right, that Chuck was trying to do something that would take his angel away from him. “Do you have to? 

“We both accepted.” Cass informed him.

“What? Without even talking to me?” Dean sat up, his heart was beating a mile a minute.

“I couldn’t turn it down Dean, it’s the only job I’ve ever really wanted.”

“What is it?”

“We are the official guardian angels of the Winchesters.” Cass smiled. 

“Really?” Cass nodded. “That’s awesome.” Dean’s panic subsided. 

“It is.” Cass agreed. “And my first task is to inform you that you and Sam are retired.”

“What?” Dean couldn’t believe his ears.

“I’m sure Crowley told you that demons are hunters now and my father has returned so no more having to save the world.”

“So we just stop?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Awesome.”


End file.
